


Katara is Mine (ATLA parody of Michael Jackson's "The Girl is Mine")

by wordwarrior (regachoisiah)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Air Nomads (Avatar), Based on a Michael Jackson Song, Duet, Episode: s03e10-11 The Day of Black Sun, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, I Wrote This While Listening to Michael Jackson's Music, Love Triangles, References to Michael Jackson's Music, Song: The Girl is Mine (Michael Jackson), Thriller Era (Michael Jackson), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, paul mccartney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regachoisiah/pseuds/wordwarrior
Summary: Happy (early) Valentine's Day!In an alternate universe, Aang and Zuko find themselves at a crossroads; who between them does Katara love? Instead of talking...they decide to sing about it...
Relationships: Aang & Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Song Parodies





	Katara is Mine (ATLA parody of Michael Jackson's "The Girl is Mine")

[(for reference, here's the original song)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHp0s2wKajw&ab_channel=AddsonSouza)

[(here's the instrumental if you want to sing along)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0QPD4Djjck&ab_channel=KaraFunKaraoke)

**Aang**

When I was freed from my century sleep

Instantly feel for her so deep 

It should surprise no one when I say this

That with me, she had found bliss 

Katara is mine

The waterbending master is mine...m-m-m

I know she's mine

Because the waterbending master is mine...m-m-m

**Zuko**

Avatar, you're talking quite crazy 

Saying Katara is yours, not mine

Saving the world, thinking it'll win her heart

But really, it's just a waste of time

Because Katara's mine 

The waterbending master is mine 

Don't waste your time

Because the waterbending master is mine 

**Zuko**

MY HEART BURNS FOR YOU IN THIS WORLD!

**Sokka, Ty Lee, Toph, Haru, Uncle Iroh (as the backup singers)**

Take you anywhere

**Aang**

KATARA, YOU'RE MY FOREVER GIRL!

**Sokka, Ty Lee, Toph, Haru, Uncle Iroh (as the backup singers)**

Loving we will share!

**Aang and Zuko (together)**

So know that we love you... 

In this war-torn world...

But we...both cannot have her!

So it's...one or the other!

And one...day you'll discover!

Katara is...my girl forever and ever!

**Zuko**

Avatar, this is getting out of hand

You're embarrassing yourself 

**Aang**

Guess again, Zuko, you're the one who'll lose

Don't believe me? Ask Katara herself.

Katara is mine

The waterbending master is mine

Don't waste your time

Because the waterbending master is mine

**Zuko**

Katara's mine

**Aang**

Katara's mine-

**Zuko**

No, no, no, Katara's mine!

**Aang**

Katara is mine!

**Zuko**

Katara is mine!

**Aang**

Katara is mine!

**Zuko**

Katara is mine! 

Katara is mine (mine, mine); yep, Katara's mine (mine mine)

Katara is mine (mine, mine); yeah, Katara's mine (mine mine)

**Aang**

Don't waste your time

Because the waterbending master is mine 

Katara is mine...Katara is mine!

**Zuko (spoken)**

Aang...look, I'm a Fire Lord, you're the Avatar. We can be civil about this, right? 

**Aang (spoken)**

Haha, Zuko! I'm not just the Avatar, I was part of the Air Nomads. Let's discuss this peacefully!

**Zuko (spoken)**

Okay Aang...just letting you know, she wants me, not you

She fell for me that time she almost cured my face scar, don't you remember?

**Aang (spoken)**

Well...not to disappoint you, Zuko but...we kissed on the Day of Black Sun. 

**Zuko (spoken)**

Wait, you two actually kissed?!

**Aang (spoken)**

Yeah we did, but let's not ruin our friendship over this-

**Zuko (back to singing)**

-I DON'T BELIIIIIIEEEEEVE IT! (mine mine)

**Aang and Zuko (outro, fade away)**

(No, no, no) Katara is mine (Mine, mine, mine)

(No, mine) No, mine (Mine, mine)

(Katara's mine, mine, mine, mine, mine) (Mine, mine, mine)

'Cause Katara is mine

(No, Katara is mine) (Mine, mine)

Katara is mine (Mine, mine, mine)

(No, Katara is mine)

Katara is mine (Mine, mine)

(No, she's mine)


End file.
